Cinta Yang Pergi
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Here it is the the FINAL Chapter! Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu kembali setelah sepuluh tahun. Namun itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? Penasaran? Langsung baca aja yah minna *Author Baru*. Wish u like it..:D
1. Chapter 1

**Cuap – Cuap Author : **

**Moshi – moshi minna-san. Ini fict pertama qu dengan pairing SasuSaku *selama ne jadi silent reader ajahXD*. Gomen kalo kurang bagus, mohon bimbingannya buat para senpai….*bow***

**Cinta Yang Pergi**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto selamanya punya om Masashi kok…:D**

**Pair :**

**Absolutely SasuSaku ^o^**

**Warning : **

**AU, Little bit OOC, dll **

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sinar mentari masuk melalui celah jendela sebuah ruangan dan mengusik kegiatan seseorang di atas sebuah ranjang berukuran Queen size. Hari yang dingin sangat mendukung sang pemilik kamar untuk tetap bergelut di dalam selimut hangatnya. Namun suasana tenang itu rusak ketika seseorang dengan _innocent_ nya mengganggu tidur nyenyak si empunya kamar.

"Oi pemalas, cepat bangun! Mau tidur sampai jam berapa sih? Anak gadis kok tidurnya kayak kebo, ini nih yang katanya mau jadi dokter?", kata seorang pemuda yang membangunkan seseorang yang masih bergelut dengan selimut hangatnya.

"Nghh, apaan sih Nii-chan! ganggu tidur orang aja! Satu jam lagi aku bangun", teriak seseorang itu.

"Heh kamu ini, dimana – mana tuh orang minta nambah waktu tidur maksimal lima menit, ini kamu malah minta satu jam. Udah cepat bangun, kamu ga liat sekarang udah jam berapa?", kata si pemuda itu lagi.

"Emang jam berapa sih?"

"Tuh liat aja sendiri", kata pemuda lagi.

Dengan gerakan malas seseorang itu lalu melirik ke jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah. . .

"APA? Udah jam 8 lewat? Kenapa baru sekarang sih bangunin aku Nii-chan? Urggh!", lanjut orang itu sambil melemparkan bantalnya ke muka pemuda yang dipanggilnya Nii-chan itu, lalu dengan buru – buru dia segera melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi.

"Anak itu kenapa sih?", gumam pemuda tersebut lalu dia keluar dari kamar sang imouto dan menuju ruang makan.

"Sakura-chan mana, Sasori-kun?", tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan ketika melihat pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasori menuju ke ruang makan.

"Lagi mandi Kaa-san", jawab sang anak sambil mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan dan mencomot sepotong sandwich yang telah terhidang. Lalu tidak lama kemudian datanglah seorang gadis berambut pink dengan seragam sekolah Konoha Internasional High School nya yang terlihat berantakan langsung menyambar sandwich ditangan Sasori yang belum sempat dimakannya lalu bergegas memakai sepatu.

"Kamu kenapa buru – buru gitu, Saku-chan?", tanya sang bunda.

"Saku udah telat Kaa-san, nih gara – gara Saso-nii telat bangunin Saku. Kaa-san juga, kenapa ga bangunin Saku sih? Jadinya kan sekarang Saku telat", protes si gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura.

"Loh, memangnya kamu mau pergi kemana sih sayang pagi – pagi gini?", tanya sang Bunda lagi.

"Kaa-san gimana sih, Saku kan sekarang mau pergi sekolah Kaa-san, hari ini kan hari pertama Saku di semester enam, masa Saku datang terlambat sih Kaa-san", protes Sakura dengan mimik muka panik.

"Hei Baka Imouto, sejak kapan sekolah kamu mulainya di hari Minggu?", tanya Sasori. Pertanyaan itu lantas menghentikan kegiatan Sakura yang hampir selesai memakai sepatu.

"Hah? Nii-chan mau ngerjai aku yah? Maaf yah, tapi hari ini ga mempan tuh, Nii-chan kira aku bisa dibohongi apa. Hari ini kan hari senin", jawab Sakura cuek.

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan kamu buat tanggal sendiri hah? Nih liat sendiri dengan mata kamu, hari ini tuh hari Minggu yang juga berarti tanggal merah alias LIBUR", kata sang kakak sambil menunjukkan kalender ke hadapan Sakura.

"HAH? Hehehe, aku lupa", kata Sakura_ innocent_ setelah melihat kalender yang disodorkan kakaknya.

"Ya ampun Ra, penyakit lupa mu itu makin parah aja deh, ckckck", ratap sang kakak sambil memasang muka pura – pura prihatin.

"Eh tapi aku baru inget, kalo hari ini hari minggu, jadi. . . .KENAPA NII-CHAN BANGUNIN AKU? AKU KAN MASIH MAU TIDUR!", teriak sang imouto yang baru sadar atas perbuatan kakaknya lalu mengejar kakaknya. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar – kejaran antara kedua anak remaja itu, dan sang Bunda hanya geleng – geleng kepala melihatnya karena baginya pemandangan seperti itu adalah hal biasa yang terjadi setiap paginya. Kalau tidak terjadi malah menjadi hal yang tidak biasa.

-oo-

"Oi Imouto, kamu masih marah? Nii-chan kan udah minta maaf, lagian Nii-chan kan ga bilang Nii-chan bangunin kamu untuk ke sekolah, tapi malah penyakit lupa kamu itu yang kambuh, jangan – jangan kamu udah ngalami _demensia_ lagi", tanya Sasori kepada Sakura yang daritadi hanya diam saja. Sakura hanya melemparkan _deathglare_ terbaiknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada kakaknya. Mungkin kalo _deathglare _bisa membunuh orang, Sasori udah berulang kali terbunuh karena tatapan mematikannya Sakura.

"Oi Nii-chan minta maaf deh, kamu marah – marah aja atau pukulin Nii-chan juga boleh, tapi jangan keras – keras, asal kamu ga diemin Nii-chan kayak gini", kata Sasori lagi.

"Bodo amat", jawab Sakura sambil memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela mobil Sasori. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil Sasori menuju ke suatu tempat yang memicu pertengkaran mereka tadi pagi.

"Ya ampun Ra, kamu kok jadi ngambek gini sih, kan semalam kamu sendiri yang janji bakalan nemenin Nii-chan ke bandara untuk jemput temen Nii-chan yang baru balik dari London", kata Sasori lagi.

"Iya aku tau, tapi kenapa Nii-chan ga ingetin ke aku sih, udah tau aku pelupa, pake acara rusak tidur nyenyak aku lagi. Nii-chan tau ga sih baru tadi malam aku tidur nyenyak tau, seminggu ini aku ga tidur karena mikiri UN yang udah didepan mata", protes Sakura.

"Yah maaf deh, nanti Nii-chan traktir kamu cokelat kesukaan kamu, gimana?", bujuk Sasori.

"Aku mau satu lusin", kata Sakura.

"Kamu kira Nii-chanmu ini pengusaha apa? Harga sebatang cokelat kamu aja sama dengan harga T-shirt plus jeansnya Nii-chan"

"Bilang aja pelit! Kalo ga ada duit gimana coba caranya bisa beli mobil sendiri? Bener – bener ga ada duit baru rasa", ucap Sakura.

"Yah ini kan karna Nii-chan nabung imoutoku sayang, toh kamu juga yang untung bisa Nii-chan antar jemput tiap hari"

"Ga B-U-T-U-H!"

"Hhh, iya – iya deh Nii-chan beliin dua batang cokelat hitam made in Swiss kesukaan kamu", pasrah Sasori sambil membelokkan mobilnya ke arah toko cokelat langganan Sakura.

"Yey! Gitu dong daritadi", teriak Sakura.

-oo-

"Hah? Jadi kalian udah dirumah? Duh maaf ya, padahal aku yang janji mau jemput kalian di bandara, tapi kalian malah dijemput supir", kata Sasori kepada seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya di telepon.

"Ga papa kok Sas, lagian emang pesawatnya yang kecepetan dari jadwal seharusnya. Pasti tadi pagi kamu bertengkar dulu kan sama Imouto kesayanganmu itu? Gimana kabarnya si manis Sakura-chan?", tanya seseorang di seberang.

"Bener banget, penyakit lupa nya itu kambuh pagi – pagi. Masa dia bisa lupa kalau tadi malam dia janji mau nemeni aku jemput kalian di bandara, malah dikiranya aku bangunin dia untuk ke sekolah. Penyakit lupanya makin parah aja. Ini aja sekarang kami lagi di toko cokelat dekat rumahmu, biasalah kalau udah ngambek cokelat satu – satunya yang bisa menjinakkan si Sakura, daripada aku didiemi terus", Sasori menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas.

"Hahaha, penyakit lupanya itu belum sembuh ya. Dia masih suka cokelat ternyata, harusnya kamu ga usah beliin dia cokelat, aku udah bawain dia banyak cokelat kok. Hahaha, kelemahan kamu masih sama ya Sas, ga bisa lama – lama di diemi imouto kesayanganmu itu, padahal tiap hari kerjanya bertengkar aja", ucap seseorang itu lagi.

"Yah kamu telat banget bilang nya. Kalo tau kamu bawa banyak oleh – oleh kan aku ga perlu _tekor_ gini", protes Sasori.

"Saso-nii, nih kembaliannya. Makasih yah cokelatnya Anikiku sayang", tiba – tiba Sakura menghampiri Sasori.

"Kalo ada maunya aja manggil gitu", kata Sasori kepada Sakura, sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya nyengir lima jari karena dia sudah mendapatkan yang dia mau. "Eh udah dulu yah, Sakura udah selesai. Aku langsung ke rumah kamu sekarang", lanjut Sasori kepada orang itu lagi.

"Oke, aku tunggu". Lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus dan Sasori segera tancap gas menuju kerumah seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai sahabatnya itu.

-oo-

"Nii-chan kita mau kemana sih sebenarnya, tadi katanya mau ke bandara, kok malah mutar balik?", tanya Sakura yang heran dengan kakaknya.

"Tadinya emang iya mau ke bandara, tapi karena kamu TELAT bangun, jadinya mereka udah keburu dijemput supir. Mana mungkin mereka mau nunggu selama tiga jam hanya untuk dijemput", jawab Sasori dengan sedikit kesal.

"Yah namanya juga lupa, mana bisa aku elak Nii-chan. Emangnya temen Nii-chan itu landing jam berapa? Trus temen Nii-chan yang mana sih? Rame ya?", tanya Sakura lagi

"Jam enam, pesawatnya landing lebih cepat. Ga rame kok, dia cuma bareng Otoutonya aja. Namanya Uchiha Itachi, pasti kamu ga inget. Dia tetangga kita waktu kamu kecil, kamu temenan dengan otoutonya itu si Sasuke, tapi mereka pindah ke London setelah Mikoto baa-chan, ibunya mereka meninggal karena sakit dan kita juga pindah ke rumah kita yang sekarang", jelas Sasori.

"Oh…..aku ga inget, hehehe", ucap Sakura sambil nyengir kepada Sasori.

"Nah uda sampai, cepet turun", perintah Sasori.

"Ini rumah atau gedung sih Nii-chan?", tanya Sakura ketika melihat rumah yang mereka tuju besarnya Naudzubillah.

"Ya rumahlah, mereka emang anak orang kaya jadi jangan heran kalo rumahnya segede ini", jelas sasori. "Kamu mau bengong disitu sampai kapan? Ayo masuk", lanjutnya lagi. Sakura masih bengong saat Sasori sudah mulai memasuki rumah besar itu. Dia masih sangat terpana karena rumah itu. Rumah yang besar namun dengan gaya minimalis. Halamannya yang asri dan luas semakin menambah kekaguman Sakura. Karena terlalu asik dengan lamunannya dia sampai tidak sadar bahwa Sasori sudah masuk ke rumah tersebut.

"Nii-chan, tunggu aku dong!", teriak Sakura sambil berlari setelah tersadar bahwa ia ditinggal Sasori.

"Permisi, aku Haruno Sasori temennya Itachi", ketika ditanyai pelayan rumah itu.

"Silahkan masuk Sasori-sama, Tuan Muda Itachi sudah menunggu di ruang tengah", kata sang pelayan rumah itu kepada Sasori. Sasori pun langsung masuk dan berjalan ke ruang tengah yang dimaksud sang pelayan. Ternyata setelah sepuluh tahun tidak pernah ke rumah itu lagi sejak sang penghuni rumah pindah ke luar negeri, dia masih tahu persis kondisi rumah itu. Lalu tak lama kemudian dia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya ada seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, yaitu sang sahabat.

"Hei udah lama ga jumpa ternyata kamu tetep kayak dulu yah, tetap sok imut. Hahaha", kata orang yang sedang duduk diruangan itu.

"Yah supaya kamu kenal aku waktu kita ketemu lagi kayak sekarang ini, lagian aku kan memang imut. Gimana kabarmu?", sambut Sasori sambil bernarsis ria dan memeluk sahabatnya yang bernama Itachi itu.

"Aku baik kok. Udah lama ya, udah lebih dari sepuluh tahun kita ga ketemu. Oia dimana si manis Sakura-chan? Dia ga jadi ikut?", tanya Itachi sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasori.

"Eh, ada kok", kata Sasori sambil melihat ke belakang yang ternyata tidak ada siapa – siapa. "Aduh, tuh anak pasti tadi ketinggalan deh diluar", lanjut Sasori.

"Wah, wah, kalo tersesat aja sih ga masalah, yang masalahnya itu kalo dia ketemu dengan orang yang salah"

"Orang yang salah? Siapa?"

"Sasuke. Dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu lagi Sas. Kalo Sakura ketemu dia sekarang pasti bakalan perang deh. Kita cari aja si Sakura", ajak Itachi. Sasori pun mengikuti sang sahabat tanpa mengerti maksud darinya. Sementara di tempat lain sedang terjadi pertemuan kembali antara dua insan yang dulunya merupakan teman kecil, namun telah lama terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

**-oo- To Be Continue -oo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuap – Cuap Author : <strong>

Finally fict nya di publish juga, fiuhh! Sebenernya fict ne udah lama seh jadi nya, tapi baru berani aq publish sekarang. Awal nya mau di buat satu chappie aja, tapi ternyata banyak juga. Tapi tenang aja, ga bakal lebih dari 5 chappie kok minna…^^

Semoga minna suka dengan cerita qu yang tak seberapa ne…

**RnR please, terima kritik dan saran tapi bukan FLAME yah!**

**Domo Arigatou XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cinta Yang Pergi**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto selamanya punya om Masashi kok…:D**

**Pair :**

**Absolutely SasuSaku ^o^**

**Warning : **

**AU, Little bit OOC, dll **

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Duh, Saso-nii mana sih, padahal aku kan udah bilang tunggu, jadi tersesat deh. Lagian rumah segede ini kok ga ada penghuninya sih. Hmm, tapi aku kok ngerasa kenal rumah ini ya?", gumam Sakura yang sedang mencari Sasori. Lalu tidak berapa lama dia melihat sebuah taman belakang yang sangat indah. Tanpa ia sadari dia merasa seperti déjà vu dengan tempat itu, lalu ia pun tanpa sadar terus berjalan ke taman kecil nan asri itu. Dan matanya terbelalak ketika melihat ada seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat dan mempunyai model rambut gaya emo yang rada mirip err-pantat ayam duduk di bawah pohon sakura ditaman itu sambil mendengarkan Ipod. 'Oh Kami-Sama, siapa cowok itu? Apa dia temennya Saso-nii? Tapi dia kelihatan sebaya denganku', batin Sakura sambil terus memperhatikan objek barunya. Karena terlalu serius menatap cowok itu, dia tidak sadar kalau sekarang cowok itu berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. 'Ya ampun, dia melihatku. Duh, gimana nih?', batin Sakura lagi setelah sadar kalau cowok itu sadar akan kehadirannya. Si cowok pun terus mendekat dengan tatapan tajam tanpa berkata satu kata pun, dan terus mendesak Sakura ke dinding dibelakangnya. Karena merasa sudah terdesak Sakura tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara si cowok sudah berada dihadapannya. Saat jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat tangan si cowok mendekat ke kepala Sakura yang semakin membuatnya salah tingkah. Ternyata si cowok malah mengambil telepon yang ada di samping kepala Sakura dan menelpon seseorang.

"Satpam, segera kesini karena ada orang yang menyusup ke dalam rumah. Bereskan dalam sepuluh menit, kalo ga aku pecat !", perintah cowok itu kepada orang diseberang telepon yang ternyata satpam rumahnya lalu menutup telepon lokal itu dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"A – apa? Penyusup? Maksudmu aku?", tanya Sakura heran kepada cowok itu.

"Emangnya ada 'orang lain' disini selain kamu?", tanya cowok itu sambil berbalik sekilas menghadap Sakura lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hei, jangan sembarangan menuduh orang yang baru kamu jumpai ya! Aku ini cuma menemani Nii-chanku yang ingin mengunjungi sahabatnya. Dan yang kutahu sahabatnya itu tinggal disini. Aku ditinggal Nii-chanku, _and see_ aku tersesat sekarang, jadi jangan sembarangan menuduhku!", protes Sakura kepada sang cowok yang ternyata sangat tidak sopan. 'Nih cowok ganteng – ganteng tapi kelakuannya jelek banget sih', rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Kau jelaskan saja pada satpamku", lanjut sang cowok.

"HEI TUNGGU! Antarkan aku ke tempat Nii-chanku", teriak Sakura sambil mengejar si cowok.

"Cepat bereskan dia", perintah cowok itu ketika satpam yang diteleponnya tadi datang.

"Maaf Nona, silahkan keluar dari rumah ini", kata satpam itu kepada Sakura sambil menarik lengannya.

"Hei lepaskan, aku cuma mau cari Nii-chanku. Hei. . .!", Sakura terus berontak sampai seseorang menghentikan kegiatan tarik – menarik itu.

"Lepasin dia pak, dia itu imoutonya temanku", perintah Itachi yang datang bersama Sasori.

"Ya ampun Ra, kamu ini belum apa – apa udah bikin kacau. Kamu ga papa?", tanya Sasori kepada imoutonya.

"Apanya yang bikin kacau, aku kan udah bilang sama Nii-chan tunggu aku, aku nya malah ditinggal, huh!", rutuk Sakura kepada Aniki nya.

"Hahaha, kamu tetep cerewet seperti dulu ya, Ra", sela Itachi.

"Hm, Eto~ kita saling kenal yah? Maaf aku ga inget", ujar Sakura dengan tampang _innocent_ nya.

"Yah, udah ga heran lagi deh kalo kamu lupa. Ini teman Nii-chan yang nii-chan certain ke kamu. Namanya Uchiha Itachi, dan ini otoutonya Uchiha Sasuke", jelas Sasori ke Sakura.

"Hei Sakura-chan, senang bisa jumpa dengan kamu lagi. Kamu udah besar ya dan makin manis aja", puji Itachi. "Oia ini otoutoku Sasuke, dulu kalian teman berantem waktu kecil seperti sekarang ini. Maaf sikapnya yang kasar tadi ya, mungkin karna udah lama ga ketemu dia juga ga tau kamu siapa. Hei baka otouto, cepat minta maaf ke Sakura-chan", lanjut Itachi. Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan hanya terpaku dengan wajah kaku. 'Di – dia Sakura? Haruno Sakura yang itu?', batin Sasuke terkejut namun wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Hei, aku Haruno Sakura. Maaf karna yang tadi, juga maaf karna aku ga inget kamu. Tapi kita bisa kenalan dari awal lagi kan?", tanya Sakura sambil menjulurkan tangannya di depan Sasuke.

"Ck, apaan sih! Aku ga peduli kau siapa! Yang ku tau kau orang yang tidak tau diri membiarkan kami menunggu di bandara selama 2 jam lebih hanya karna seorang cewek yang telat bangun dan kau udah mengganggu waktu santaiku!", kata Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik lalu pergi meninggalkan ketiga orang itu.

"Hei Baka otouto tunggu! Kau. . ."

"Udahlah ga papa kok Itachi, mending sekarang kita balik aja ya daripada nambah parah situasi. Ntar kalo udah tenang kamu certain apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, oke", potong Sasori. Walau dia agak kesal kepada Sasuke karena sudah membentak imoutonya hingga membuat Sakura diam seperti saat ini, dia tau kalau Sakura sangat anti di bentak, namun dia yakin Sasuke punya alasan melakukan hal itu, karena Sasuke yang dia kenal adalah pemuda yang sangat sopan. Dia langsung membawa imoutonya ke mobil dan langsung tancap gas pulang kerumah mereka.

-oo-

"Apa – apaan sih cowok itu! Mentang – mentang kaya plus punya tampang keren, tapi kalo akhlaknya minus gitu sama aja! Baru juga kenal tapi udah bentak – bentak! Kaa-san sama Saso-nii aja ga pernah bentak – bentak aku! Kalo bukan karna ada Itachi-nii di sana, udah aku bejek – bejek tuh ayam, huh!", omel Sakura di sepanjang koridor sekolahnya tanpa memperdulikan siswa – siswi yang melihatnya sepanjang jalan ketika menuju ke kelas paginya yaitu biologi. Cewek itu masih sangat kesal dengan Sasuke yang kemarin membuatnya tidak berkutik sama sekali, maklumlah dia paling tidak bisa dibentak apalagi sama orang yang baru dia jumpai. Setelah selesai dengan omelannya dia langsung memasuki sebuah kelas yang merupakan kelas paginya. Begitu masuk dia langsung menuju bangkunya yang berada dipojokan. Tidak lama kemudian bel masuk pun berbunyi dan disusul dengan masuknya guru Biologi mereka.

"Pagi anak - anak", ucap sang guru yang wajah nya tertutup oleh masker ketika tiba di mejanya.

"Pagi sensei", jawab mereka serempak.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan anggota baru dikelas biologi ini, dia murid transfer dari London, jadi kalian jangan heran kenapa dia bisa masuk di pertengahan semester", jelas sang sensei. "Silahkan masuk anak baru, perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman – teman barumu", lanjut sang sensei. Tidak lama kemudian masuklah seorang cowok yang super keren dengan gayanya yang _cool_ yang membuat semua siswi dikelas itu histeris kecuali satu orang, tentu saja Sakura. Bukannya dia tidak kagum hanya saja dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang terjadi sejak tadi di depan kelasnya karena masih asyik dengan omelannya.

"Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, saya pindahan dari London. Pindah kemari karena keinginan pribadi saya dan saya masuk kelas ini karena saya ingin melanjutkan studi saya di bidang kedokteran. Jadi mungkin kalian semua akan menemui saya di setiap kelas yang berhubungan dengan kedokteran. Mohon bantuannya", ucap sang anak baru yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah Uchiha-san, kita cukupkan dulu perkenalannya kalau ada yang mau kalian tanyakan pada Uchiha-san, nanti saja saat jam istirahat. Sekarang kamu bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong", lanjut sang sensei. Lalu Sasuke pun melihat ke seluruh kelas namun sepertinya tidak ada bangku yang kosong, hampir saja dia bertanya pada sang sensei saat dia menyadari ada sebuah bangku kosong namun di "duduki" oleh sebuah tas. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menuju ke bangku itu dan menaruh tas itu ke meja pemilik tas tersebut yang ternyata adalah makhluk bermahkotakan bubble gum - Haruno Sakura. Karena merasa terusik dengan tasnya yang tiba – tiba berada di mejanya, ia pun melihat orang yang meletakkan tasnya.

"Hei apa yang kau laku. . .kan?", Sakura tergagap ketika dia melihat siapa yang duduk disampingnya, seorang cowok yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya dari kemarin hingga tadi pagi dan sekarang cowok itu malah dengan _innocent_-nya berada di kelasnya dan duduk di sampingnya. 'Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai harus ketemu sama cowok ayam menyebalkan ini lagi?', batin Sakura kesal.

"Hei kenapa kau disini hah? Kamu mau bentak – bentak aku lagi? Kalo mau duduk sana cari tempat yang lain, ini bangkuku!", bentak Sakura.

"Aku ga pernah tau tuh kalo bangku sekolah itu diperuntukkan untuk tas yang ga berharga kayak punyamu itu. Lagian ga ada bangku kosong lagi dan kau ga berhak marah – marah padaku karna aku juga bayar masuk ke sekolah ini, kecuali kau membayar lebih untuk bangku yang kau buat menaruh tasmu itu", jelas Sasuke dengan nada yang super dingin dan tajam.

"Kau. . .", Sakura berusaha meredam emosinya, daripada dia harus keluar dari kelas karena diusir senseinya bila ketahuan membuat keributan. Dan kelas biologi pagi itu, yang biasanya selalu membuat Sakura sang bintang sekolah bersemangat karena biologi adalah salah satu mata pelajaran yang sangat ia sukai, tapi pagi itu dia seperti sedang menjalani kelas matematika yang sangat ia benci.

-oo-

"Argh! Kenapa sih cowok ayam itu selalu ada di setiap kelas yang aku ikuti! Dan sekarang dia mengambil tempatku sebagai peringkat teratas di sekolah? Dasar cowok menyebalkan!", teriak Sakura frustasi ketika dia baru saja memasuki ruang tengah rumahnya dan langsung menghempaskan badannya di sofa ruangan itu.

"Hei anak Kaa-san kenapa sih, kok pulang – pulang udah teriak – teriak gitu? Nih minum dulu _hot chocolate _kesukaan kamu", ujar sang Bunda ketika mendapati putrinya pulang dengan keadaan frustasi.

"Itu Kaa-san, cowok bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang selama ini Saku ceritain. Cowok kasar yang selalu bentak – bentak Saku dan selalu ada di setiap kelas yang Saku ikuti kecuali kelas olahraga. Dan sekarang Kaa-san tau ga, dia mengambil tempatku sebagai peringkat teratas di Try Out kemarin, Kaa-san. Saku makin kesal aja sama dia", ungkap Sakura kepada sang Bunda. Memang sudah hampir dua bulan semenjak Sasuke pindah ke sekolahnya Sakura. Selama dua bulan ini banyak yang terjadi, mulai dari Sasuke yang ternyata juga bercita – cita untuk menjadi dokter yang otomatis membuat dia selalu berada satu kelas dengan Sakura kecuali kelas ekstrakurikuler, Sasuke mengambil kelas seni dan Sakura mengambil kelas olahraga. Sakura sempat heran juga, kenapa cowok itu tidak mengambil kelas ekskul olahraga, karena baginya cowok seperti Sasuke yang mempunyai badan yang atletis pasti suka olahraga. Bahkan Sakura pernah meledek Sasuke itu lemah saat ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak mengambil kelas olahraga melainkan kelas seni yang menurutnya sangat membosankan, namun yang diledek malah diam saja dan tidak memperdulikan ledekan Sakura yang semakin membuat Sakura bertambah jengkel dengan cowok itu. Selama dua bulan ini juga Sasuke berhasil dengan mudahnya mengambil predikat sang juara dari Sakura dengan selalu berada di atas Sakura untuk urusan akademik. Hal itu tentunya semakin membuat Sakura kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun, ternyata Sasuke-kun toh. Kamu kenapa sih kayaknya ga suka banget sama Sasuke-kun? Padahal dia itu anak yang baik dan sopan loh sama Kaa-san. Dan lagi dia itu kan teman kecilmu, masa kamu ga inget?", ujar sang Bunda.

"Baiknya kan cuma sama Kaa-san aja, lagian Sakura ga inget punya temen yang cuek kayak dia Kaa-san!"

"Ya kan ga mungkin Sasuke-kun bersikap seperti waktu kalian masih kecil, Ra. Dia kan juga udah besar kayak kamu dan calon dokter lagi. Kamu itu yang harus menghilangkan sifat manjamu dan sifat anak – anakmu", lanjut sang Bunda.

"Kaa-san selalu belain Sasuke, yang anak Kaa-san sekarang itu Sasuke atau Sakura sih?", ucap Sakura kesal. Sang Bunda hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah manja putri semata wayangnya itu. Lalu terdengar suara deru mobil di depan rumah mereka yang menandakan sang kakak pulang dari kampusnya. Tidak lama kemudian Sasori masuk ke dalam rumah dengan terburu – buru dan langsung ke kamarnya lalu dengan tergesa – gesa juga dia langsung keluar rumah lagi setelah mengganti baju kuliahnya dengan T-shirt. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sang Bunda bertanya.

"Loh Sasori-kun, kamu mau kemana? Kok buru – buru gitu? Kamu kan baru aja pulang dari kampus, makan dulu gih", ucap sang Bunda.

"Sasori mau ke rumah sakit dulu Kaa-san, ada temen Sasori yang sakit. Sasori makan di luar aja Kaa-san, udah ga sempat lagi, Sasori pergi dulu ya Kaa-san", jawab Sasori sambil berlalu.

"Kamu tau siapa yang sakit, Ra?", tanya sang Bunda.

"Ga Kaa-san, palingan ceweknya yang sakit", jawab Sakura cuek sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

**-oo- To Be Continue -oo—**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuap – Cuap Author :<strong>

Hai minna…Ketemu lagi di chapter dua….

Gimana cerita nya?

Tadi nya aq ga mau lanjutin fic ne karna kurang nya review…*kurang semangat*

Tp karna **Dijah-hime**-chandengan baik hati nya *meluk2 **Dijah**-chan* mereview fic yg tak seberapa ne, aq jadi ngelanjutin cerita nya deh,,,,

Domo arigatou gozaimasu **Dijah-hime**-chan*bow sebanyak2 nya, hehehehe*

Well selamat membaca, semoga ceritanya berkenan di hati anda2 smw..XD 'n jangan lupa review yah minna…

Review xan sangat berarti bwt fic2 qu selanjutnya….

Oia berhubung besok lebaran *walau ada juga yang hari ne*, tapi tetap ga mengubah indah nya Idul Fitri...

Happy Idul Fitri bwt smw yang merayakannya yah...\\(^O^)/

Minal Aidzin wal faizin, mohon maap lahir 'n bathin minna...:-D

**Regard CyeDessy ^_-**


	3. Final Chapter

**Cinta Yang Pergi**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto selamanya punya om Masashi kok…:D**

**Pair :**

**Absolutely SasuSaku ^o^**

**Warning : **

**AU, Little bit OOC, dll **

**Genre :**

**Hurt/Comfort and Romance**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 (Final Chap)<strong>

Keesokan harinya mungkin bisa dibilang adalah hari terindah buat Sakura setelah kehadiran Sasuke, pasalnya hari itu Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah. Dan ternyata hari – hari yang dianggapnya indah itu berlangsung selama seminggu. Walau dia senang karena tidak bertengkar dengan Sasuke tapi ada juga rasa kehilangan yang ia rasakan. Walau ia lupa kalau Sasuke itu teman kecilnya tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia seperti mengenal Sasuke dan selama dia berada disamping Sasuke dia merasa nyaman. Keanehan juga terjadi pada kakaknya yang seminggu ini lebih sering keluar rumah. Dia bertekad kalau besok Sasuke tidak juga datang dia ingin menanyakannya kepada kakaknya, mana tau kakaknya mengetahui tentang Sasuke, secara dia kan teman baiknya Itachi.

Namun dia merasa lega ketika esok harinya dia menadapati Sasuke dengan santainya duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku setebal kira – kira 10 cm. Diapun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sasuke.

"Pa – pagi Sasu. Kemana aja kamu seminggu ini?", tanya Sakura setelah sampai dibangkunya yang terletak di samping Sasuke. Dia memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku kedokteran tentang kanker hati (Liver) dan dia juga menyadari sepertinya muka Sasuke sangat pucat walau memang aslinya kulit Sasuke itu pucat.

"Ma – maaf kalo aku ganggu kamu, aku cuma mau tau aja. Lanjutin aja bacaanmu", sambung Sakura dengan agak canggung setelah tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Ga kemana – mana, hanya ada urusan aja", jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Eh, oh gitu. Aku kira kamu sakit. Ngomong – ngomong kamu mau jadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam?", ucap Sakura setengah kaget karena Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa bisa berpikir kalau aku sakit? Hn, aku ingin bisa menyembuhkan orang yang menderita penyakit kanker terutama kanker hati", ujar Sasuke.

"Yah mana ada siswa yang punya urusan sampai tidak masuk selama seminggu penuh kalau bukan karena sakit. Lagipula mukamu kelihatan lebih pucat dari biasanya. Kecuali kalau kamu direktur sebuah perusahaan yang sedang bangkrut. Kalau aku sih lebih tertarik jadi dokter anak karena aku suka dengan anak – anak", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum manis kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit kaget ketika melihat Sakura tersenyum manis kepadanya, mengingat selama ini saat mereka bertemu hanya pertengkaran saja yang mengisi pertemuan mereka. "Ah iya, aku juga minta maaf ya udah bersikap egois dan kekanak – kanakan sama kamu. Aku ga maksud buat marah – marah sama kamu kok, cuma aku sedikit kesal sama sifat kamu yang suka bentak – bentak aku", lanjut Sakura dengan tulus.

"Hmph, akhirnya kamu akui juga sifat kamu yang egois dan kekanak – kanakan itu", Sasuke berkata sambil menahan senyumnya melihat teman kecilnya itu mengembungkan pipinya ketika mendengar perkataannya. "Lagian kamu ga perlu minta maaf, yang marah – marah itu kan aku, moodku lagi ga baik sejak balik dari London, jadi yah waktu lihat kamu aku jadi melampiaskannya ke kamu. Tapi masalahku udah selesai jadi aku minta maaf dan janji ga akan bentak – bentak kamu lagi kok, Sakura si cengeng", lanjut Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis karena ledekannya. Walau tipis tapi sudah membuat Sakura salah tingkah.

"Ew, aku udah ga cengeng lagi tau. Kamu kira aku masih anak kecil apa?", sambung Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat – buat kesal. Lalu tanpa mereka sadari mereka berbincang – bincang lagi seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Hanya ada tawa dan canda yang mengisi percakapan mereka.

-oo-

Ujian akhir sudah Sakura lewati bersama teman – teman seangkatannya. Sekarang dia akan mengikuti tes masuk universitas kedokteran yang terkenal dengan seleksinya yang ketat sembari menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Hari ini dia akan berangkat bersama Sasuke yang juga akan mengikuti tes tersebut, sejak hari itu hubungan mereka telah membaik dan kini mereka selalu bersama – sama, bahkan Sakura merasakan perasaan yang berbeda kepada Sasuke. Tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya karena takut hubungan persahabatan mereka yang baru saja terajut pecah karena masalah seperti itu. Tin. . .tin, bunyi klakson mobil menyadarkan Sakura bahwa Sasuke telah menjemputnya. Lalu ia langsung berpamitan dengan Bundanya.

"Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu yah, Sasuke-kun udah jemput. Doakan kami ya supaya sukses mengikuti tes nya", ucap Sakura kepada Bundanya.

"Iya, Kaa-san pasti doain kok. Oia bilang sama Sasuke-kun hati – hati ya bawa mobilnya, jangan kencang - kencang", ucap sang Bunda.

"Iya, Kaa-san ga usah khawatir. Dah Kaa-san", ucap Sakura lagi sambil mencium kedua pipi Bundanya lalu keluar rumah. Ia mendapati kakaknya sedang berbincang – bincang dengan Sasuke melalui kaca jendela mobil yang dibuka Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu maksain diri kamu ya Sas, kalo merasa ga enak langsung pulang aja. Kamu ga lupa bawa obat kamu kan?"

"Iya, Saso-nii ga perlu khawatir". Itulah yang didengar Sakura dari percakapan mereka ketika dia berjalan menuju mobil Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun sakit?', batin Sakura.

"Eh Ra, kamu udah siap. Yaudah berangkat gih ntar kalian telat lagi. Hati – hati ya", kata Sasori.

"Kami pergi dulu ya Nii-chan, doain kami ya", ucap Sakura. Dia lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasori sementara Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya. 'Semoga ga terjadi apa – apa', batin Sasori dalam hati ketika mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke dan imoutonya mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Di dalam mobil hanya keheningan yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka menuju tempat tes. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara, padahal biasanya Sakura selalu cerewet. Tapi kali ini dia sedang khawatir dengan Sasuke karena sepertinya keadaannya sedang kurang baik, lalu dia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu lagi sakit yah? Mukamu pucat", tanya Sakura dengan hati – hati takut memecah konsentrasi Sasuke mengemudi.

"Eh ga kok, mungkin karena aku telat tidur aja semalam, aku begadang ngerjai soal – soal yang mungkin di ujiankan hari ini", jawab Sasuke datar sambil tetap konsentrasi mengemudi.

"Kamu jangan bohong deh, tadi aku dengar kalo Saso-nii bilang sama kamu jangan lupa bawa obatmu. Maksudnya apa coba?"

"Hm, kamu emang ga bisa dibohongi ya. Aku cuma agak kurang enak badan aja kok, tadi malam maagku kambuh. Saso-nii tau dari Aniki, makanya dia nasehati aku"

"Beneran cuma sakit maag? Trus sekarang gimana? Harusnya kamu jangan maksain untuk ikut tes hari ini, muka kamu masih pucat, Sasuke-kun"

"Aku beneran ga papa kok, Ra, lagian kalo aku ga ikut tes hari ini, kamu mau aku ga lulus tes ini ya?"

"Bu – bukan gitu, tapi kan. . ."

"Udah, yang penting sekarang aku kan ga papa. Nah kita udah nyampek"

"Wah cepet banget, aku deg – degan nih, gimana dong, Sasuke-kun?", ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke. Namun dia terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke bersandar di pintu mobilnya sambil memegang perutnya, seperti menahan sakit. "Sasuke-kun, kamu ga papa? Maag kamu kambuh ya? Kamu sarapan pagi kan?", lanjut Sakura panik sambil memegangi Sasuke. Lalu tiba – tiba Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat.

"A – ku ga papa kok, cuma sedikit sakit aja soalnya tadi aku cuma makan roti. Mungkin karena itu perutku ngulah. Jadi kamu ga usah khawatir", Sasuke berkata sambil terus memeluk Sakura agar dia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sedang mati – matian menahan sakit di perut bawah sebelah kanannya. 'Kami-Sama, aku mohon jangan sekarang, setidakya jangan di depan Sakura. Beri aku waktu sedikit lagi untuk menyelesaikan urusanku', gumam Sasuke dalam hatinya. "Aku udah ga papa. Maaf tiba – tiba memelukmu, aku. . . "

"Ah ga papa, yang penting kamu udah enakan kan?", Sakura berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin, padahal mukanya sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke dan detak jantungnya sudah tidak bisa dikendalikannya. "Kita langsung ke ruangan aja, nanti telat", lanjutnya. Lalu mereka berpisah karena memang ruang ujian mereka tidak sama. Ujian pun dijalani Sakura dengan sedikit tegang walau sebenarnya dia bisa menjawab semua soalnya dengan mudah, tapi ada sedikit perasaan tidak enak yang menghinggapi hatinya namun langsung di tepisnya.

Setelah dua jam mengikuti tes Sakura pun keluar dari ruangan ujiannya dan menuju ruangan Sasuke. Ketika dia sampai di ruangan ujian Sasuke dia tidak menemukan Sasuke, yang dia dapati adalah kerumunan para peserta lain yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Lalu Sakura pun menghampiri mereka guna menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Maaf apa kalian tau dimana peserta yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke? Dia memakai kemeja kotak – kotak biru, aku temannya, Haruno Sakura", tanya Sakura kepada mereka.

"Oh cowok yang tadi yah, sepertinya dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit", jawab salah seorang di antara mereka.

"Ma – maaf, apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Tadi dia sudah selesai menjawab soal ujian setelah satu jam ujian dimulai, tapi saat dia berjalan keluar ruangan dia mengerang kesakitan dan dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Sepertinya sekarang ini dia udah berada dirumah sakit dekat gedung ini"

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung berlari keluar gedung itu dan langsung bergegas menuju ke rumah sakit yang dekat dengan gedung tempat ia ujian tadi. Sesampainya di rumah sakit dia langsung menanyakan kepada suster apakah ada pasien yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja masuk, dan ternyata memang iya Sasuke dibawa ke rumah sakit itu dan suster itu memberitahu bahwa Sasuke berada di ruang ICU. Sakura langsung menuju ke ruang ICU. Dan ketika dia berada di depan ruangan itu, dia bertemu dengan Itachi dan Sasori beserta Bundanya.

"Itachi-nii, Sasori-nii, Kaa-san, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini? Sasuke-kun kenapa? Tadi pagi dia memang bilang sama aku kalau maag nya kambuh, tapi kenapa sampai harus masuk ICU? Itachi-nii, sebenarnya Sasuke-kun sakit apa?", tuntut Sakura kepada Itachi.

"Saku, tenang dulu sayang, nanti Itachi-kun pasti jelasin ke kamu, tapi ga sekarang yah sayang", ucap sang Bunda sambil menenangkan sang putri. Sakura pun hanya menantikan penjelasan dari Itachi dan Sasori.

-oo-

Ruang serba putih itu sekarang ditempati oleh banyak alat – alat bantu yang dipasangkan kepada sesosok pemuda yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang guna membantu sang pemuda untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Bunyi alat pendeteksi detak jantung pun meramaikan suasana ruangan itu yang memang sangat sunyi, namun kali ini bunyi itu berbaur dengan suara isakan tangis pilu dari seorang gadis yang duduk disamping ranjang tempat terbaringnya sang pemuda. Sang gadis hanya menangis dan terus menangis serta terus menyebut nama pemuda itu.

"Kenapa, kenapa kamu ga kasih tau aku Sasuke-kun? Kenapa cuma aku yang ga tau? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kamu kan udah janji mau jadi dokter dan nyembuhin banyak orang. Tapi kenapa malah kamu yang sakit Sasuke-kun, kenapa?"

Sakura terus menangis sambil memegang tangan Sasuke dengan erat. Sampai dia tersadar bahwa tangan yang sedang dia genggam saat ini sedikit bergerak, Sakura lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sasuke yang ternyata sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sasu, kamu udah sadar? Kamu ga papa kan? Apa ada yang sakit?", Sakura langsung menyerbu Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan. Raut khawatir tidak lepas dari ekspresi wajahnya yang manis.

"Hei, kalo kamu selalu nyerbu orang yang baru sadar dengan banyak pertanyaan kayak gitu, orang itu bisa pingsan lagi loh", bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menggoda Sakura dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Aku serius Sasuke-kun, sekarang bukan saatnya becanda!"

"Hei kenapa jadi serius gitu, kamu marah ya karena aku tinggal ke rumah sakit? Aku minta ma. . ." perkataan Sasuke terpotong karena Sakura menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Baka, mana mungkin aku marah karena itu. Justru aku marah kenapa kamu ga bilang sama aku tentang penyakit kamu? Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa cuma aku yang ga tau? Kenapa kamu bohong? Kamu jahat! Ternyata selama ini kamu ga pernah anggap aku teman kamu", ucap Sakura lirih dengan di selingi isak tangisnya.

"Maafin aku Saku, aku ga maksud bohongin kamu. Aku cuma ga mau menambah daftar orang yang bakal khawatir denganku dan buat kamu sedih kayak sekarang ini, Saku". Sakura tidak peduli dengan Sasuke yang berusaha menenangkannya. Yang dia tau saat ini bahwa orang yang dicintainya itu tengah menderita penyakit kronis yang mungkin akan merenggut nyawanya.

-oo-

Sudah tiga minggu Sasuke dirawat dirumah sakit dan selama tiga minggu itu juga Sakura terus dengan setia merawat Sasuke. Walau kakaknya kadang menyuruhnya pulang untuk sekedar berisitirahat sejenak, namun dia tetap tidak mendengarkan. Mungkin dia akan terus berada di rumah sakit kalau saja Sasuke tidak memaksanya untuk pulang. Dan sekarang Sakura tengah menemani Sasuke untuk berjalan – jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit itu, karena Sasuke merasa bosan terus berada di ruang rawatnya.

"Disini aja Ra", Sasuke menghentikan Sakura yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Sejak kapan kamu suka melihat anak – anak bermain? Setauku kamu ga suka dengan anak - anak", tanya Sakura yang heran dengan tindakan Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, ga boleh ya? Hmm, mungkin sejak penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhku dan sejak ketemu kamu lagi", ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu harus semangat ya, aku yakin kamu pasti sembuh jadi kamu harus berusaha juga yah. Ganbatte ne!"

"Udah ga bisa, Ra, seusaha apapun aku lama kelamaan toh penyakit ini akan menguasai badanku"

"Kamu ga boleh nyerah gitu dong Sasuke-kun, kalo kamu ga mau lakuin untuk diri kamu sendiri lakuin untuk orang - orang yang menyayangi kamu Sasuke-kun, Itachi-nii, Otou-san mu, Saso-nii dan Kaa-sanku. Juga lakuin demi aku Sasuke-kun, orang yang sayang sama kamu. Kenapa kamu jadi Sasuke-kun yang ga aku kenal, Sasuke-kun yang aku kenal itu pasti ga kenal menyerah", ucap Sakura sambil menahan air matanya.

"Saku, jauh sebelum kita ketemu lagi, di London aku udah ngelakuin semua pengobatan yang katanya bisa nyembuhin aku, tapi apa sekarang yang terjadi, penyakit ini tetep ga sembuh kan? Satu – satunya yang bisa sembuhin aku cuma dengan tranplantasi hati, Ra. Dan sampai sekarang belum ada hati yang cocok buat aku. Darahku ga sama dengan aniki dan tou-san melainkan sama dengan kaa-san, tapi sekarang kaa-san udah ga ada. Lagipula alasanku kembali kesini itu supaya aku bisa melihat tanah kelahiranku yang selama ini aku tinggalin untuk yang terakhir kali nya. Dan juga aku udah ga sanggup untuk nunggu lebih lama lagi Ra, tapi bukan berarti aku nyerah Ra, cuma hanya itu yang bisa aku lakuin sekarang"

"Ga Sasuke-kun, kamu pasti bisa, kalau perlu kamu bisa pakai hati aku"

"Sst, kamu ini kan calon dokter, kamu pasti tau betulkan kalo ga semudah itu nerima donor organ", Sasuke berkata sembari menenangkan sahabat kecilnya itu. "Hei kamu tau ga alasan lain kenapa aku mutusin buat pulang kesini lagi? Aku pengen liat senyum bahagia sahabat kecilku lagi dan juga ingin tau apa dia masih cengeng atau ga, ternyata tetep aja cengeng yah", lanjut Sasuke kepada Sakura ketika dilihatnya Sakura sudah menangis lagi. "Tapi sepertinya keputusanku untuk kembali adalah keputusan yang salah ya", Sasuke melanjutkan. Sakura lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan 'kenapa?'. Lalu Sasuke melanjutkan, "Karena aku malah buat kamu sedih dan terus menangis". Sasuke lalu membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Udah jangan nangis lagi, Cengeng, ga ada yang terselesaikan dengan menangis. Dan aku benci lihat kamu nangis, apalagi penyebabnya aku. Kamu harus janji ya Ra, kalaupun aku uda ga ada di samping kamu tapi yakinlah kalo aku selalu ada untuk kamu. Karena yang pergi nanti itu adalah tubuhku, bukan jiwa aku. Kau harus janji ya". Sakura memang tak mengatakan apa – apa karena tangisannya, tapi Sasuke bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura mengangguk di dalam pelukannya.

-oo-

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman kelulusan Sakura dan teman – temannya dan juga pengumuman tes masuk universitas kedokteran yang diikuti Sakura dan Sasuke. Karena pengumuman yang bersamaan itu Sasori menawarkan diri untuk mewakili mereka melihat pengumuman ujian masuk universitas itu, berhubung Sakura yang harus melihat pengumuman kelulusan di sekolahnya dan Sasuke yang masih di rumah sakit. Sudah hampir tiga jam Sakura menunggu pengumuman itu keluar sampai akhirnya seorang petugas terlihat sedang menempelkan kertas pengumuman itu di papan pengumuman. Berhubung Sakura sangat ahli di bidang atletik dan didukung dengan badannya yang mungil, dia bisa melihat pengumuman tersebut dengan mudahnya. Dia langsung mencari nomornya diantara banyak nomor itu dan. . .ada. Tapi dia tidak mau senang dulu karena dia masih harus melihat nomor Sasuke, walau sebenarnya dia yakin kalau Sasuke pasti lulus tapi setidaknya dia harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan setelah sekian lama dia mencari akhirnya dapat juga. Lalu dengan segera dia langsung keluar dari kerumunan teman – temannya yang sedang melihat pengumuman juga. Ia hendak menelepon Sasori ketika tiba – tiba handphonenya berdering dan ternyata panggilan tersebut berasal dari Sasori. Langsung saja Sakura mengangkat teleponnya.

"Nii-chan, gimana hasilnya? Udah keluar?", Sakura langsung bertanya kepada Sasori.

"Hahaha, udah ga sabar yah? Gimana dengan hasil kelulusanmu?", Sasori malah balik bertanya.

"Nii-chan jangan buat aku penasaran dong. Aku dan Sasuke-kun lulus nii-chan", jawab Sakura dengan semangat.

"Selamat yah Saku-chan, nii-chan memang yakin kamu pasti lulus. Yaudah nii-chan jemput kamu sekarang yah. Tunggu aja, bentar lagi nii-chan sampai", Sasori langsung memutuskan telepon begitu saja.

"Haduh Saso-nii ini buat aku penasaran aja, kenapa ga langsung bilang aja sih", kesal Sakura. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 20 menit dia melihat sebuah mobil sport merah memasuki gerbang sekolahnya yang dia tahu itu mobil kakaknya. Diapun langsung menghampiri mobil itu dan langsung mengetuk kaca mobilnya. Lalu Sasori keluar dari dalam mobil dan langsung mengacak – acak rambut Sakura.

"Selamat yah imoutoku sayang, atas kelulusan kamu"

"Uh, jangan di acak – acak jadi berantakan tau. Gimana hasilnya?"

"Menurut kamu gimana?", karena melihat ekspresi Sakura yang ingin mendampratnya dia langsung berkata, "Iya deh iya, selamat sekali lagi ya, kamu sama Sasuke berhasil masuk ke universitas itu dengan nilai tertinggi dan berita bagus lainnya nilai kamu diatas Sasuke"

"Wah yang bener nii-chan? Aku udah ga sabar ngasih tau Sasuke-kun, yuk kita langsung ke rumah sakit nii-chan"

"Iya iya, nih juga mau jalan"

Mereka pun langsung menuju ke rumah sakit namun di tengah jalan Sasori menerima telepon yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Dia hanya menambah kecepatan mobilnya tanpa menjawab pandangan tanya dari Sakura.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit mereka langsung ke ruang rawat Sasuke. Ketika mereka telah berada di depan ruang rawatnya Sasuke mereka mendapati Bundanya yang sedang menangis.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san kenapa nangis? Sakura bawa kabar gembira loh Kaa-san", ujar Sakura dengan nada senang namun heran melihat Bunda nya menangis.

"Sasuke-kun, Ra, Sasuke. . .", ucap Bundanya tersendat – sendat.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa Kaa-san? Sakura bawa kabar gembira buat dia, Sakura mau ngasih tau Sasuke dulu ya Kaa-san", Sakura langung masuk meninggalkan Bundanya tanpa mau berpikir yang macam – macam. Saat masuk ke kamar dia langsung mendapati wajah Itachi yang sendu dan juga seorang pria paruh baya yang Sakura duga adalah Tou-san nya Sasuke. Dia melihat pria itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang diam saja, tubuh Sakura langsung saja membeku. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, lebih tepatnya tidak mau percaya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke hadapan Sasuke yang telah dilepas oleh Tou-san nya.

"Sasuke-kun, kamu kok tidur sih? Tuh liat Tou-san kamu udah datang dari London. Kamu ga sopan deh, masa Tou-san mu datang kamu malah tidur. Hei, aku juga bawa kabar bagus loh, kita lulus. Kita juga lulus ujian masuk universitas dan kamu tau ga aku berhasil ngalahin kamu loh. Nilaiku lebih tinggi dari kamu Sasuke-kun, walau beda tipis sih. Tapi tetep aku yang menang kan. Hei kamu kok diem aja, masa kamu ga mau ngucapin selamat buat aku. Sasu, Sasuke-kun bangun. Sasuke-kun!", Sakura terus bicara kepada Sasuke tanpa menerima respon dari yang di ajak bicara sementara tanpa Sakura sadari sedari tadi air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Ra, udah Ra. kamu ga boleh gitu. Kamu harus tegar Ra, Sasuke pasti ga suka liat kamu gini", ucap Sasori yang memeluk imoutonya guna menenangkannya.

"Ga nii-chan, nii-chan ngomong apa sih? Sasuke-kun cuma tidur aja, tadi malam dia bilang kalo dia capek. Nii-chan ngomong apa sih?", Sakura berontak dari pelukan kakaknya.

"Ra, Sasuke udah meninggal Ra. Dia udah pergi ninggalin kita semua Ra", kali ini Itachi yang angkat bicara.

Saat itu juga seketika Sakura merasa jantungnya seolah – olah di tusuk oleh ribuan belati tajam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa – apa, tubuhnya kaku tidak bergerak. Dan hari itu ruang rawat Sasuke dihiasi oleh tangis pilu Sakura dan hujan yang tiba – tiba turun, seolah – olah ikut bersedih akan kembalinya salah satu makhluk Tuhan kepada-Nya.

-oo-

Seorang gadis dewasa yang memakai pakaian serba putih sambil membawa sebuket bunga lily berjalan perlahan memasuki sebuah pemakaman. Dia menuju ke sebuah makam yang diatasnya terdapat nisan berwarna putih yang bertuliskan nama orang yang dicintainya, "Uchiha Sasuke". Sudah limatahun sejak hari kepergiannya, kini gadis itu telah tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa yang anggun, dialah Haruno Sakura, orang yang mencintai dan dicintai Uchiha Sasuke. Gadis itu langsung berlutut dan meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas makam Sasuke.

"Hei maaf ya, belakangan ini aku ga bisa datang ngunjungi kamu. Banyak banget pasien yang membutuhkan jasa dokter cantik ini", ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah makam itu. "Lihat, aku sekarang udah ga sedih dan cengeng lagi. Merelakan kamu pergi adalah hal terberat yang aku lakuin seumur hidupku, Sasuke-kun. Dan juga penyakit lupaku udah sembuh loh, aku ga kebayang apa ekspresi kamu andaikan penyakit lupaku ga sembuh, kamu pasti bilang gini, 'masa dokter suka lupa', iya kan? Trus aku juga ga pernah bangun telat lagi loh, karna kalo aku telat bangun bisa aja kan salah satu pasienku ikutan pergi kayak kamu, aku ga mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi. Aku ngelakuin ini semua untuk kamu, Sasuke-kun dan aku akan selalu ingat kata – kata terakhir kamu yang kamu titip sama Itachi-nii", Sakura menghentikan ucapannya sambil mengingat kata – kata yang disampaikan Itachi setelah Sasuke meninggal, _"Ra, walaupun Sasuke udah ga bareng kita lagi sekarang, tapi yakin ya kalo dia selalu pantau kamu dari atas sana. Sasuke titip pesan buat kamu sebelum dia pergi, dia bilang kamu ga boleh sedih dan tetep semangat kayak Sakura yang dia kenal. Dia ga mau liat kamu nangis lagi karna dia, kamu harus jadi dokter yang hebat, supaya ga ada lagi yang pergi karena menderita penyakit yang sama kayak Sasuke. Dan dia juga bilang kalau selama ini dia mencintaimu, Ra, sangat mencintaimu". _Sakura tersenyum miris setelah ingatan itu tiba – tiba terlintas, lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Oia aku bawa kabar bagus, kamu pasti seneng deh dengarnya. Setelah aku pikir – pikir kalau aku jadi dokter anak aku ga bisa menangani orang yang menderita penyakit kronis, tapi kalau aku jadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam aku tetap bisa mengobati anak – anak. Terutama anak – anak yang menderita penyakit yang sama dengan yang kamu alami Sasuke-kun. Aku akan jadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Aku janji sama kamu, aku ga akan biarin lagi banyak orang yang pergi karna penyakit itu, cukup Mikoto baa-chan dan kamu Sasuke-kun. Aku akan pegang janji itu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, sangat", lalu Sakura pun mencium nisan itu dan tersenyum sekali lagi. Setelah itu dia pun meninggalkan makam itu dengan wajah tersenyum dan bertekad untuk mewujudkan impiannya menyelamatkan hidup banyak orang yang mengidap penyakit yang telah merenggut seorang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu. "Walaupun waktu kita bersama hanya sebentar, terima kasih untuk kenangan terindah yang udah kamu berikan padaku Sasuke-kun. Aku akan selalu mengingat kamu dan selalu mencintaimu, selamanya, Uchiha Sasuke", gumam Sakura dalam hatinya.

**FIN -**

* * *

><p><strong>Cuap – Cuap Author :<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama qu *jingkrak2* **

**Padahal fic nya udah siap dari kapan2, Cuma aq nya aja yg ga sempat publish *sok sibuk***

**Karna masih dalam suasana lebaran 'n saya selama seminggu ini hidup nomaden, jadi baru sempat publish sekarang**

**Semoga minna-san suka sama cerita nya yah…:D**

**Walau agak abal seh…hehehehehe**

**It's time to reply the reviews XD**

**To Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz :**

**Arigatou review nya *meluk2 ayhank-chan XD***

**Iyah ne, aq jg ngerasa gtu…awal nya fic ne mau qu bwt jadi satu chappie ajah, tp kayak nya kebanyakan 'n takut capek bacanya, maka nya dibwt jadi multichap. Mw dibwt dua chappie bingung motong nya di mana, hehehehehe. Maka nya jadi lah tiga chappie..:D  
>Thanks yah atas saran nya…lain kali aq bakal lebih berusaha lg…Se x ge Arigatou Ayhank-chan..:D<strong>

**Review lagi yak…hehe**

**To Dijah-hime :**

**Iyah ne Sasu-kun di sini aq bwt sakit2 an *di chidori sama sasu-kun***

**Arigatou yah Dijah-chan review nya,,hehehehehe  
>Ne udah update chappie terakhir, semoga ga mengecewakan..<strong>

**Review lagi yah *maksaXD***

**To Arioka Natsuko :**

**Arogatou Arioka-chan review nya :D**

**Ne udah update, semoga ga mengecewakan yah..**

**Di tunggu review selanjutnya…hehehe^_- **

**Well sekian sepatah dua cuap dari saya, semoga minna suka dengan karya saya ne 'n akhir kata Can U Give Me Some Review Please?XD  
>Jaa nee on next fict...^^ <strong>


End file.
